A Damn Shame
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: leah has issues can jake help her solve them and does he want to be the one who helps her through it.   follow leah on her long journey to redemption. will be lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Taylor here and I've got a huge new story I think some will like please just check it out.

My name is Leah Clearwater. I was born in Newport News Virginia. I have three older brothers and two younger sisters, my father was a marine so my mom got lonely at times when my dad would leave to go on his leave and not come home for months so my two younger sisters are half Quileute and half Caucasian. I'm 24 and I've been married once, that didn't work out so well you'll hear about that later on though. My oldest brother Emmett who is 29, just got married to Ashley Quartez, a know it all tramp he works with none of my sisters like her at all my brothers only like her because they think she's got a great ass but personally I think she's a goldiging slut who couldn't wait to fill her palms with my successfully rich handsome brother. Emmett's a doctor he'd just gotten his degree when they gave him a hot intern to help show the ropes and that intern was none other than the Ashley. I had to admit she was pretty in her own way.

My other brothers are just proud man whores and can't get a woman to fall in love with them to save their lives. Like Seth who's 25½ is a complete lover boy with all the charm but he'll cheat on you in a minute, like his last girlfriend Tonni, he told her all the right moves he did everything for her to her and with her. You may wonder why I know these things well I'm the family vent. If they have something to talk about they know I was always there to listen. But any ways back to Seth, long story short my older bro was given the handles to Tonni, her best friend Kate, and her cousin lily. Yeah pretty fucked up situation if you ask me.

Now Paul my middle bro who now stands and 6'7 and also 253 LBs (super buff) total ladies' man. 27 ½

He should settle down and I told him that all the time but now he has no hope of doing do not with his super ghetto baby mama I mean like that girl from Medea's big happy family like with the "byrinnnnnninnnnnnnn sound like a sirnniinninnnnn" god she acts like that it's horrible her mouth ugggggghhh so annoying. But at least the baby's cut and has curly hair and the baby's mom is half puetorican and half black which to me is an awesome mix of trouble which leads to me kicking her ass. My sisters wow they are beautiful , Rosalie is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen she .had bleach blonde hair and lips to die for, but Bella always got the guys no matter where they were headed, whether it be me and my long black shiny hair that touched my ass , or rose. But Bella always got them and she prided herself on being quite the little homerecker to bad Bella and I are not on speaking terms and let me tell you why.

A year ago my husband john and I (AN: john being portrayed by Channing Tatum) went on a camping trip I thought it'd be a good Idea to invite my whole family, Paul, Seth, Emmett, his girlfriend Ashley, everyone. But Bella said she couldn't make it. And just my luck john's "BOSS" called to send him out on a late night run really quick. I woke up and was still not in our tent and I got a little worried so I called his cell, no answer, I called our house, no answer then lastly I called Bella's, no answer. I got scared and it was 4;30 am where could he be he said he'd be back by 3 and still no sign I thought to hell with it I got in the car and drove home it was about two towns away so not far at all.

I got to our house he wasn't there, and actually no sign that he had even been there since we left yesterday.

I then went by his office to check there nothing it was locked and closed.

I thought I'd stop by Bella's to see if she's ok. When I pulled up to Bella's I saw johns can . "what the hell is he doing here?"

I walked closer to the door. And there he was fucking her brains out.

I enlisted in the military when I was 18 I got out at 23 with dishonorable discharge. I was arrested for 2 degree murder and here I am now on the inside of a cell, with these insanely annoying bitches that can't seem to keep their hands to themselves, but little did I know this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Helllllooooo again…!

"Yo Cleo come here a minute?"

"uhhh hey chosey," Chosey is one of the girls her who cant keep he r hand s to herself and its really been bugging me that I'm her bitch, but all I can do is endure it until my retrial. "umm I gotta go clean up the main hall or else jerry told me no dinner tonight"

"ok well I'll see you in your cell tonight then yah?"

"Umm I'm kind of tired so ill skip that tonight k?" she started to walk up to me, and whispered in my ear.

"well Cleo if you're gonna go getting sick on me I'm gonna have to cut you."

"look chosey I really don't feel well ok so just not now alright."

"yeah ok but we'll see about that." I wasn't sure whether she was threatening me or just agreeing to disagree with me.

"ok later I promise" yeah that should seal the deal.

"alright cleo, you better be up later too, or you're in for it"

"ok im promise" and with that she walked away it was so disgusting.

"hey Cleo,"

"hey Stace" Stacey was another in here for the same thing I had been in here for 2nd degree murder but her thing was, 20 to life without possibility of early parole.

So I guess I got off easy, she got her sentence from Judge Cullen, I heard no one ever got off if they had him he was just a sucker for the law I guess if he has proof your ass is going down. I guess I wouldn't know I had judge black. He was very nice and word had his son was I security guard at all the hardcore prisons on d-block. And that he was not one to mess with and that he was coming here to watch over c- block that's where I was. But Stacey was here for killing her husband in a fight they had, she told me he had a history of domestic violence but her life outside here was not peachy keen and her kids hated her, she was also a druggy, crack and meth where her thing she said. But she didn't want out of this place so when her trial came she pleaded guilty and got her sentence Cullen is not one for fighting a guilty plaint so he threw her ass in here with a smile.

"What you up to?"

"Nothing just staring at the new secue's ass he's a sexy beast"

"Wait who?"  
>"The new security guard just got here he's a looker let me tell you girl super hot"<p>

"What's his name?"

"Uhh they said something like jazz… no jack… no Jake definitely Jacob… yup Jacob black"

"Ohhh ok yah they said he was coming" and by they I mean the super click of mouth all mighties.

These girls ran their traps till their teeth fell out literally Jessica had no teeth.

If there was something you didn't want others to know then you just kept it to yourself they would eventually find out. Even when things hadn't been said she still found they out half the girls here thought she could like read minds or something and the other half thought she just had connections in the records department. And also half the girls in here where here on a hardcore crime, and Jessica is just here because she was an accomplice. In a store mugging {get away car}

She just revealed their secrets my guess is the girl had a death wish. She just got here, and only has 6 more months. Most of us couldn't wait till she was the hell out of here.

A/n: yah so I need a beta u can pm me if you're up for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Bare with me people I've never been to jail but I'll try to act it out as best as possible.

Leah's POV

"Ok so you said you'd hit me up later, its later"

Chosey said as she came into the Rec room where me and a couple other girls were watching a program, a few of the guards didn't mind and bent the rules from time to time well with a price of course some wanted sex others drugs. I don't know why they thought all inmates had the same connections, but newsflash I don't have any my ex Bf is the only one I knew who had ever done drugs and he was locked up too. so I had no other choice but to give them sex.

"You heard me Cleo, get ya ass up!" she yelled when I tried to ignore her.

"Let's go" she said as I stood up and turned to face her.

"No, I'm not going nowhere with you" her eyes grew wide and the whole room gasped

They all knew her rep and what she was in for.

"What the fuck you say Cleo?" she whispered

"I said I'm not going anywhere with you"  
>"ohm I think you are" she said grabbing my arm<p>

"Get off me!" I yelled trying to yank away.

"LET HER GO! A strong voice yelled and she turned dropping my arm to look at who yelled at her.

"Okay" she let my arm go then turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh Cleo this ain't over so don't you dare think it is" then she turned to walk away.

"Whatever" she scowled at him as she walked passed him gently brushing up against him.

"Get to your cell and don't let me catch you out again tonight or you'll be on restriction."

"Whatever you say _boss." s_he said then laughed lightly.

"You ok?" he asked as I looked up to meet the eyes of my knight in shining armor

It was Jacob Black the judge who handled my case's son.

"I'm uhh Jake..." he offered his hand to me.

"Ohh ok I'm uh Leah, but somehow I got named Cleo"

He chuckled wow he was gorgeous. Stace had been right he was a god in different fashions.

"Ok I don't think you guys are suppose to be in here this late and I'm a sucker for the rules so umm..." he said looking around at us.

"Ok we'll go" Stacey had said, as they were leaving I saw stace.

"_I told you so" _she mouthed gesturing to squeezing his butt.

He noticed me looking, and turned to see what had my attention

"_Stop it!_" I mouthed when he turned to face her as she was walking out she tripped on her foot and ate shit, quickly got up

"I'm ok!"

Jake and I both chuckled at her silliness.

"So you're the infamous Leah Clearwater huh?"

"I guess I am, but how do you know me?"

"Ohh hunny your famous down at the male ward they all love your hair"

"wow" I chuckled

"When I passed by I knew some were interested, but never knew I'd be famous"

"Well you are"

"When do you get out of this hell whole?"

"Probably never"

"Damn what did you do?"

"I killed my husband" I whispered

And his eyes widened

"Well, never mind then, uhh just because you won't be getting out soon, not because you uhh… killed your husband." He let out a breath at the end of his speech.

"why did you ask?"

"Umm... Well... I just thought you were cute and I'd try my luck"

"In a prison, really?"

"Yeah when you put it into words it does sound bad"

"Well so does me killing my husband"

"Nah that sounds even worse in your head" he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So since we can't really interact outside of this conversation, um let's say you do get out of here what do you say to dinner and a movie?"

"Uhh wow that's casual, but if for instance I do get out, how about we catch that movie,

Dinner jut seems a bit datsey to me, not really ready to jump back in the saddle yet"

"Oh well I did know this conversation would turn all frisky lol you wanna ride me now?

"Uhh no don't flatter yourself" I said chuckling.

"ok well I think its lights out in about 3 minutes you'd better get on up to your cell."

"ok see ya round"

"See yah _Cleo" _

I waved and was up to my cell

Once I got inside I saw a figure in my bed I could barely make it out. They had turned off the lights in my stride up here.

"I told you it wasn't over Cleo"

"Chosey come-on it was just a mistake ok I'm sorry"

"Oh no too late for that you should've never tried to embarrass me who the hell do you think you are, huh?" she said grabbing me

"Ehh chosey stop you're hurting me"

"I don't give fuck, and if you don't shut up and your little body guard comes in here I'm gonna kill ya ass when I get off solitude is that clear?"

"Yah."

"Ok then take off that shirt and those draws"

"Chosey please?"

"Just do it and shut the fuck up!"

I started to cry now this was so fucking bad and I hated myself for letting it start I just needed someone to care and love me in the beginning after I thought everyone hadn't and she was there for me. And I had no choice but to give myself to her I went and laid down on the bed and spread my legs and two of her fingers plunged into me and it was good but wrong and bad all at the same time she'd found that spot only he could once find that made my eyes role back and then it was all over. _Damn orgasms._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok hey guys so sorry for the wait I've just been very busy with my other stories.

And DANI I'm so sorry I made you wait… lol

Leah's POV

I feel asleep after Chosey went back to her cell. But I awoke to a cell door closing and locking. I looked up and saw Jake closing my cell bars.

"Night Clearwater, sweet dreams." He whispered through the gate.

Jake was walking through the corridors, all night I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about him, and about Chosey, and how I had wanted her to get me out of there at one point in time.

How she would boast about having connections, and how it cost 100,000 to get you out if you wanted out. A lot of us thought she was bluffing, I mean think about it if you had connections to get out why not get out yourself right?

"I've got no one to go home to." She told me when I had asked her.

He'd passed my cell a couple times, and I thought I just go over and say hi when he passed again.

He was approaching my cell; I could hear the smudge of his boot against the cement.

I stood by the bars and saw him walk by.

"Hey Officer Black" I whispered to him.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"go to sleep inmate" he said in a harsh rough tone."

_Wow and I thought we had a thing going._

I thought to myself.

He had a gleam in his eyes I thought he was kidding but then he said,

"Did you hear me? Get in your bunk!" he said harshly.

My mouth gaped open, and I stalked back to the bed and climbed under.

While he walked a way, I thought to myself

_How could he do that I… we had something going I know we did._

But now I guess we didn't, he fucking asked me out, how could he do that?

Well fuck him, I can't please them all.

But right now this was one of the first times in A long time I truly felt alone.

"Lights on everyone up its breakfast time!" the guard's yelled through the intercom.

While sitting in the dining room next to Chosey, I felt eyes on me.

I turned and low and behold, Jacob Black mister hot and cold himself.

His eyes drifted to Chosey's hand that was drifting a little too low if you asked me.

He had his eyes fixed on her hand, a pure hatred in his eyes.

I took all of 3 minutes for him to walk over to us.

"Uhh, Leah you have a visitor." He said his gaze fixed on me.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous.

"Ok" I got up and he took me to the visitors' room. It was empty.

"Who is here for me?" I asked and turned to see him.

When I did, he grabbed my wrists and shoved them above my head,

Pushed me into a wall and covered my body with his, he slammed his lips to mine and claimed them as his own.

It took me a while to figure out I didn't really have a visitor, and he was kissing me, so I kissed back.

When he finally let me go, and back on my feet.

I had some questions to ask.

"Jake what the hell?" I asked.

"Last night you wanted me, then earlier this morning, you hated me, now your mouth raping me, what the hell is your deal man?"

"Leah I had to keep up appearances. I can't let people know I want to involved with you, I could lose my Job and you if I had to leave for another department."

"Well you don't have me yet big boy."

I said,

"Leah please you have to want me as bad as I want you." He inched close to my face and

Brought his lips to mine again, this time it was sensual.

"Jake have you forgotten what I did?"

"No, I'm not your husband."

"That's what they all say" well just him and Chosey.

"Ok when you get out of here, how about I take you on a date?"

"I told you I might never get out."

"What if I could get you out?"  
>"And how do you plan on doing this?" I asked sarcastically curious.<p>

"You'll see, I… just you're so different."

"Yah you too slick." He chuckled.

"Oh and I don't want that dyke touching you"

"Wow harsh and very offensive words Jake ease up, we do need to keep up appearances right?"

"Ok whatever, I better not here you two at night that's all, I can't wait to have you , and I don't want to hear someone else taking you."

"Ok Jake, I guess."

"good go eat your breakfast."

"and with that I turned back to go to the dining room. On finger felling my lips the other curling a stand of hair that had fallen.

_Damn he's good_


End file.
